Soul mates
by RaeRambles
Summary: What do other campers, friends and family think about Percabeth? Soul mates or never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1: Malcolm

_Malcolm_

What do I think of Percy and Annabeth? Well at first I hated Percy.

I used to hate the way he could make her happy with just one word and it took me ages just to get a smile. Her laugh was a treasure it was melodic but thanks to her rough exterior and tough image very rare. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Percy must have been cheating, I used to think, he must have a metal detector. I had decided he was the enemy.

I used to hate how much she talked about him, Percy this, Percy that. It just never seemed to end, the stories and the chatter. I became less and less of a friend to her, he found things about her I didn't know. I was losing a fight, a fight for Annabeth's friendship.

It was until she went missing saving the Di Angelos I hated Percy. After he ran off on the quest he wasn't supposed to be on, to save her, I began to ease off my hatred, I now disliked him, he was still a son of Poseidon after all.

I rarely saw them on good terms, most of the time I saw them they were arguing or not talking. But the times when they were friends they were inseparable, Percy would join our cabin for everything. They would fight together in capture the flag and we would surely win. Opposite sides and we'd be almost even, it'd go back and forth each rubbing the victory in the others face.

Their fights are like an explosion, like two worlds colliding. Their like fire and rain, they can't get along and new campers always ask me if they _ever_ get along. I try not to answer those questions.

They just can't stay mad at each other and the length of their fights is always shorter than the last.

Percy's loyalty is admirable I must say that I've seen it first rate standing over my sister, threatening an entire army at her safety. I think that's why I'm ok with them dating. I know he doesn't want to hurt her, he loves her.

Their soul mates, their two pieces of a puzzle that fit so perfectly they can never be taken apart. They, the modern day Romeo and Juliet show that if you love someone nothing can stop you from being together. Not even my mother and the titan lord.

**What did ya think? **

**It's really short but I don't know Malcolm well sooo... also feel free to give me suggestions on who to do next!**

**READ AND REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Thalia

**Here it iisss :D:D ENJOY!**

_Thalia_

Percy and Annabeth? I may not be Aphrodite but I know soul mates when I see em.

I've seen Percy when she went missing, the look on his face broke my heart more than her disappearance.

I've seen Annabeth when Percy went missing, she iris messaged me as soon as it happened.

But the pain is nothing compared to the sacrifice, Annabeth went missing because she saved Percy's life and Percy went missing to save her. When it comes to each other they would go the extra mile, brave anything and use all their courage to keep the other safe.

From the one quest I've been on with Percy I know one thing, he is a good and pure soul. He is loyal, kind and never sees the bad side of those he loves. He didn't want to humiliate me about my fear of heights even though I would have teased him if i were in his shoes and he in mine. He cares for Annabeth because of who she is and their shared memories, good and bad.

I've known Annabeth since she was seven, she was smart, strong and had amazing battle reflexes, after five years of training, she's become a deadly warrior. She sees faults in everyone but not in those she truly cares for, she doesn't trust easily and hates letting someone else do the work. Why? They do it wrong. To gain her trust you must be willing to go farther than reality and venture further into her world. She loves Percy because he accepts who she is and completes her.

They're polar opposites, black and blond, harsh and laid back, smart and dumb. They fight like the other is committing a crime and won't talk for days after having an argument. But they see that truly opposites attract and they love no one and nothing more than each other.

Jealousy used to be a slight problem. Percy was first jealous of Luke, then me, because he felt Annabeth would rather have either of us to him. Annabeth was always jealous of one person Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sure, me and Luke were slight bumps in their relationship but Rachel was like the road block, they couldn't get past that one issue, until she became oracle and swore off boys. Then they were fine.

Height has always been funny with the two. They danced at Westover Hall, they looked silly, her being taller than him. Now? He is taller than her by a mile but never teases her about it. They went to prom recently, I went briefly just to see them though I never said hi. They twirled around the room, lost in the others eyes, lost in the eyes of the thing they treasured most.

He loves Annabeth and when he looks at her his eyes shine, he remembers the laughter they've shared, the tears and the memories keep him from hurting her. He sees the know it all he fell for and the woman she is now. He knows that no matter what they say to each other they will never stop being in love.

She loves Percy and when she looks at him the smile can't keep off her face. She sees the dumb boy she fell for and the man he's become, she sees a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with and a man she loves.

They are opposites. They are friends. They are enemies. They are in love. They are Soul Mates.

**KK u've read now REVIEWWWWWW :D**

**sry i knw theyve been short and both positive so Im writing a negative one now. :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Athena

**Sorry for the long wait! Here it is! Read and Review!**

_Athena_

From the moment Percy was claimed there was something in my mind, a thousand year old rivalry, that sparked my hatred. I'll admit there were times I almost liked him there are even now, times he saved my Annabeth.

The gods aren't supposed to play favorites but we always do, always one in a generation which outshines the rest. I've had many brilliant children in the past, but Annabeth is different. There is something about her desires that make her more like me, something in the way she walks, the way she talks. Something always shining through. She is the crown jewel of my children, something of a pride and joy.

They weren't friends at first, Percy and Annabeth, much the opposite, awkward half enemies, always on the others last nerve. She made me proud.

Their first quest was what one might call a disaster, Percy had no training and I was convinced my jewel was doomed. I thought he would be useless, boring and dumb like all of Kelp Head's other kids. But, he proved me wrong.

They were riding a bus when it happened, the furies showed up. Annabeth told Percy to go, and gave him her cap, the cap _I_ gave her. He was hiding when he realized they needed help, he tried a few failing plans with no success. So he took it off, he put himself in danger to help them stay alive, in a way showing they all go down together or get out together.

I could not express my relief when they got off the bus, the bus exploded and all their possessions were destroyed but they were safe. My Annabeth was ok.

They then continued on, him leading them as they fought Medusa, and trudged on in search of the entrance to the underworld. He allowed them to be stretched, the useless and stupid boy did, chatting it up with Procrustes while he ripped her spine apart.

Then they got into the underworld, after bribing Charon obviously. He talked to Hades and was given the chance to leave behind a friend and save his mother.

She offered. She offered to stay behind, my Annabeth told him to take his mother and go. But, he didn't he told his mother he'd find a way to save her than left the underworld with my father's bolt and both his friends.

In the end, they were friends, him fighting Ares and winning then them heading back to camp where much to my surprise Annabeth decided to give living at home a try. I was delighted.

Their second quest was kind of another disaster, with them searching for the useless satyr and him showing bravery and saving her from the sirens. Then Annabeth was almost killed by a cyclops and he barely saved her with the fleece. In their books rather uneventful. Until, later that summer, Thalia Grace was brought back to life.

This brought up issues, Thalia became an automatic friend for Annabeth as they had been close in the past but Percy would not back down. He stuck around and kept Annabeth as a friend, refusing to give her up to Thalia.

His third quest was done without her, she had been kidnapped. I felt it was all his fault until he snuck away, he raced from camp to save her putting himself in danger. I felt the need to help him, half way through the quest I came to him, at the Hoover Dam, I gave him advice and he used it. Once the quest was completed I told him of his fatal flaw, loyalty, I didn't want him around my daughter, he would constantly put her in danger, Kronos using her to get to him.

I let my hatred seep back, I had helped him and no longer owed him anything in terms of debt. He was Kelp Heads son but non the less respectable.

My fury however, surged when he stomped on Annabeth's heart by showing up with that Dare girl (an accident or not) just as she went to find him. He had gone from respectable to despicable with one action, he had no right to do that to Annabeth, hurting her like that. She forgave him, regrettably and they stayed friends.

By the time they were in Hephaestus's forge looking for the intruders I had also forgiven him, and things would have stayed that way had _she_ not made the first move.

He was telling her to get out to save herself and I couldn't help but admire his bravery in doing so. I was sad he would most likely die, as shocking as that is, but I felt that Annabeth had a chance of living, making it out alive. She nodded sadly and I smiled, I didn't want them both to die.

Then she kissed him.

I think I erupted in fury, I was so angry I don't really remember, then of course, that imbecile went and blew up Mt. St. Helens. I don't know much of _how_ it happened I was too busy erupting and yelling. I do know however he landed on _Calypso's _island.

Naturally he stayed there for _three weeks_ leaving Annabeth to believe he was dead. This of course broke her heart and she was forced to help plan the burning of his shroud. Only _then _did he show his foul little face, acting like his 'vacation' was planned, she was delighted but after hearing his story she discovered how foul he was.

Not to mention how he chose that moment to bring up the solution to the labyrinth, yet another girl. In fact, the very same girl he broke her heart with the first time. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Annabeth could barely contain her anger as they fetched the mortal and delivered a few satisfyingly witty comments. She guided them out of the maze though, they all lived and Annabeth and Percy became friends. Somehow, almost dying was a usual thing that mended their fights and fixed their friendship.

They found Pan, Luke turned evil and Annabeth was left heartbroken, again.

He still wouldn't take a hint. She kissed him and somehow he thought they were still just friends. So he went of galavanting with his mortal friend and broke her heart, yet again.

I fought Typhon then, mostly missing what happened to Annabeth but I could still keep an eye on them, watching them fight and him stand over her as she fell, injured. He stood proud and brave, threatening a whole titan army. His bravery was admirable and yet still stupid.

He admitted to bathing in the styx and even showed her where his mortal point was, again dumb if you ask me. She told him he was cute when he was worried.

I think that helped me fuel some anger, helping me fight Typhon.

Then it was all over.

Percy had saved the day, Annabeth was fine and everything was going to be ok.

Zeus offered for Percy to be a god, I thought it was a good idea, he would leave Annabeth alone and she'd move on. But, he declined, he asked us to claim and recognize our children and the children of the minor gods too. I supported it mostly because it was wise and I was trying to hide my surprise, most heroes jumped at the chance at immortality.

They got together that evening and somehow, I wasn't very angry. I didn't blow up or break things.

I saw that he made her happy, he was there to mend her broken heart and he'd be there to keep her safe just like always.

Their right for each other, but, I will never admit their soul mates. Though I think even I know they were meant to be.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! I'm thinking of doing Poseidon next! Do you like this idea? Tell Me!**

**xoxo**

**rainydayluver**


	4. Chapter 4: Fredrick

**I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated! lately I just have been on and off of Fanfiction, sometimes I update soon and sometimes I don't update for months... :/ well here it is! I'll try and update sooner next time!**

_Fredrick_

What do I think of Percy and Annabeth? Well, for me it's a hard question, I hardly know either of them and just when I think I've figured them out, I'm proven wrong.

Everyone always accuses me of not loving Annabeth, and I have to admit at first I didn't really know. She brought monsters whenever she went, she couldn't read and she was too smart for her own good. Helen resented her a bit, mostly after finding out i was in love with the goddess Athena. But I do love her, no matter what anyone says.

She thinks about everything and guards all her thoughts behind her analyzing grey eyes. She always expects the worst in people, as though she's been let down too many time to expect anything else. She's hard to decipher, sure but once you get to know her, as I hope to one day, I think there's something there thats worth the effort, worth the time and all the trouble.

Percy, he's a whole different story, Annabeth chattered about him for ages after she came home, apparently just after their quest. She told us how nice he was, how kind and how stupid, how he was loyal and brave, but never, ever, thought anything through. So, naturally when three beat up kids showed up at my door, I assumed, one of them was Percy.

He observes everything through his green eyes, and where with Annabeth's you can't tell what she's thinking he lets more of his emotions show. He's not afraid of letting you know how he feels.

He seemed so worried about her, and I saw him take the sky, saw his bravery and everything Annabeth had said was true.

She came home the next summer, ranting about how stupid he was and she admitted to Helen and I, that she and Percy had had a fight, she didn't say what about but the tone of her voice told us it was not a topic to be discussed.

He acts on impulse, she acts on well thought out plans. Green and grey, serious and relaxed, they are polar opposites, even someone like me can see that. Even someone like me can see that they are meant for each other, I may not know what lies behind those masks of confidence and sheer determination but I do know they are soul mates.

**I found this one harder to write because his character is so vague in the books and he only meets Percy once but I hope you liked it! Read and Review!**

**xoxo **

**rainydayluver**


	5. Chapter 5: Helen

Helen:

Annabeth and I don't get along, anyone can see that. As hard as we try, we will never be able to get over the fact that her mother was a goddess, making me feel inferior and the moment I stepped into that house, I took her father away. She felt unwanted and I knew it, but I never did anything to stop her.

She ran away and we didn't see her for years. At first I thought I would be happy. Finally Fredrick and I could have our perfect life together, just us and our two sons. But he missed her terribly, searching for her and telling me all the guilt he felt in her thinking she needed to leave. I didn't even try to explain the guilt I felt. I had driven a seven year old away from her home. I forced myself to put her out of my mind, instead trying to enjoy life the way I'd always wanted it to be, without Annabeth.

Regardless of how much I wanted her gone, I was relieved and somewhat hopeful when she sent us a letter saying she would come home. I ignored the guilt when her letter asked if we still wanted her. My husband hurried to reply and practically begged his daughter to come home. Fredrick was overjoyed and we worked together to make everything perfect for her return. When we went to retrieve her, I finally got to see the camp she loved so much. It was amazing, roving green hills and assorted cabins that all held a little more personality than usual. There was a large blue and white house and the fields were filled with campers. Running back and forth, practicing battle moves and sometimes, having fun. A young boy, sporting Annabeth's same blonde hair and intense grey eyes came up to us, looking rather resentful. He handed Fredrick and bag, mumbled something about Annabeth's stuff and then went back down to join the others. Raising an eyebrow at the odd logo on the bag, I continued to wait, wondering where on Earth she'd gotten it from and hoping that she hadn't stolen it.

Soon the waiting was over, she walked out of the house and I had to hold my breath because she had become beautiful. She wasn't the serious little child anymore, though her unnerving grey eyes hadn't changed one bit. She walked with a newfound confidence and strength. Annabeth walked down the stairs like a changed person and I had to hold back my surprise when a boy followed her. She had mentioned a friend in her letter, a friend who had changed her mind. Was this him? He was slightly shorter than she was and was leaning heavily on her shoulder as they walked out. He had jet black hair and looked weak, like he'd fallen ill. Annabeth and he shook hands, looking like somewhat awkward friends, and she started up the hill towards us. I wasn't sure what to say, but I managed a smile and she gave me one back. It filled me with hope as she hugged her father and touch one of the trees tenderly, like she was saying goodbye to an old friend.

On the way home, I asked her about the boy and she smiled, fully and brightly, "That's Percy." She explained, "He's an idiot." A bit taken back, I resisted the urge to laugh and nodded. She began to laugh and I turned in my seat to look at her.

I felt a bit more like a family then, driving Annabeth home from this camp with her telling us stories from her adventures. She said that Percy was brave and though their parents were enemies, they were going to try and be friends.

I felt like they would become so much more, but I held my tongue.

When she ran off, after spending the entire school year with us, she only said that Percy was in trouble. She had to get to camp and she didn't need our help. I know Fredrick was hurt, but he let her go because he saw, like I had that Annabeth was stronger than she looked.

Percy was too apparently. He came knocking on our door, almost a year later. I had never spoken to him but he knew who we were. He came with two girls that looked like complete opposites. One wore a princess's crown; the other wore ripped clothes and plenty of black. I was concerned at the mention of Annabeth, because if she wasn't there, I was sure she was in trouble. When he told me his name I smiled, because Annabeth never failed to bring up a Percy story and talked about him constantly. I didn't talk about her obvious crush, I just said, "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you," and watched him blush. When they left I asked Percy to remind Annabeth that she had a home here, because if anyone could get through to her, it was this funny, kind boy that balanced her out so well.

I didn't get to see it, but Fredrick tells me he held up the sky, that he fought bravely and had come all this way to rescue her. He told me that one of the girls died and that she became a part of the stars.

I realized then why Annabeth and I don't get along. We don't come from the same world. I worry about taxes and my boys and their schoolwork, she fights monsters and holds friends while they die. I can't get through to her because it's like we don't speak the same language. But Percy speaks her language and always knows what to say.

Annabeth fought in a massive war, she doesn't like to talk about it because I know she lost a lot of friends during the fighting. But she came home happy and told me, blushing, that she and Percy were dating. I had known the moment that she came home talking about him nonstop and complaining about this boy that was the yin to her yang, that they would be together. And I wasn't surprised when she told me he turned down godhood for her. Because when I see Percy looking at Annabeth, when she's doing something or doesn't know he's watching, he looks at her the way any girl wants to be seen. Percy follows her with his eyes and furrows his eyebrows when he can't understand what she's talking about. He tries to pay attention and constantly gets lost in his own head, just watching her. Percy gives her these looks, like he can't live without her and like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

I can see the looks that Annabeth gives him when he does something stupid. The look that is filled with a sort of annoyed love. When he turns to give her that sheepish smile that makes even my heart melt and she just sighs. She calls him Seaweed Brain and rights his mistakes, helping him with his math homework or the cake he decided to bake for his mother. Percy needs Annabeth the same way he needs air, desperately longing for something that is always right there. Annabeth relies on him to keep her grounded, to keep her from letting her head overtake her heart and Percy needs her to survive, to not throw himself into the line of fire whenever a friend needs help.

They're soul mates. People, who, no matter what happens, are destined to find each other. They have fought more monsters than I know of and have overcome enormous losses. But I know, when Annabeth goes off to camp, with her knife and her cap, I have nothing to worry about. Percy has her back like she has his, and they will draw strength from each other in the darkest of times.

* * *

><p><strong>This is long overdue and I'm finally getting around to updating all my stories. So, I'm sorry for the wait and this chapter isn't very good but I just wanted to get it out there. I'll be editing most of my stories within the next few months but I won't be taking any down, no worries. <strong>

**Read and Review. xx**


End file.
